Tainted Hearts
(Take note that this story takes place in Book III) ---- Prologue The scene unfolds at the Castle of the Secrets, of which floats in space at the center of the universe. The Secrets each tending to their own duties and whatever else they so desire to do. The Secret of Order hovered into the Treasury Room, exspensive and ancient artifacts decorating the walls and being held up by pillars which hold glass to encase enchanted items of great value. "Hm..." Order contemplates the past as he gazes at some of the archaic artifacts and enchanted weaponry. "Something bothering you?" Luck asks as he phases through a nearby wall. "Yes, there's... Something out there.... A potent mass of energy, like none I've ever felt before." Order answers, Luck in turn contemplates as well. Before coming up with his answer, he attempts to 'feel' for this energy that Order spoke of, and then speaks once again. "I see. There is indeed a powerful energy." Luck answers. "But, I feel like this energy is familiar, like it's connected with us somehow." Order nods, understanding that this may be a serious threat, he left the room in a hurry to the meeting room where all the Secrets gather for meeting, Luck in tow. The other five Secrets gathered into the room with Order and Luck, them being recognized as Light, Darkness, Chaos, Life, and Death. "So... What exactly... Is this... About?" Darkness asks with irritability. Death looks toward Darkness, "About that new energy that has recently appeared from out of nowhere, but you've been asleep to long to bother." He answers rudely. Chaos, who barely stand still, jumps around excitedly, about to burst from who-knows-what. "COOL!!" He practically screams. Light stares at Chaos, "You never cease to amaze me." She compliments. Order sighs, "Seriously guys, we need to at least understand what is going on. What this sudden energy is." A tiny, light blue orb floats down into the room. "What is that?" Luck questions in hope for an immediate answer. He gets his answer as suddenly and explosion occurs from the epicenter of the room, black smoke envelopes the room . The room becomes clearer once agains after a few moments, and each Secret by this moment can make out a purple cloaked figure standing in the middle of the room. Death stares at the figure before bothering to ask, "Who are you?" And upon this, he is answered by a spike lashing out, impaling his cloak, and seconds later, he is absorbed into the cloaked being. Life growls in anger, "What the Hell?!" Floating back like the other Secrets, he screeches as he fires a beam of energy at the figure. A pike comes out once again, impaling Life, and just like Death, the same fate came to him. Order looks at Chaos, "Get out of here, you and Luck, get out of here, we'll need backup!" Chaos grabs Luck, practically dragging him on the castle's floor as he leaves. As Order gave out the decree, Light and Darkness were both distracting the cloaked figure, attempting every attack they could, using some of their collaboration assaults; both of which became impaled and immersed within the cloaked figure. Order sighed, knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against this cloaked figure, if Death couldn't stand five seconds, he might not last even a moment. The cloaked figure points at Order, then slowly approaches him, Order, responding to the figure's movement attacks it with a energy orb. The figure stands there as the attack lands a direct hit, but nothing affects the being. "H-how's that possible?! Arbiter would at least be affected in some way by that!" Order gapes from such a circumstance. "W-what are you?! WHO ARE YOU?!" He demands. The figure strides over to Order, taking out a pitch-black pike, pointing it at Order, who is so astonished he can't even make the simplest of movements. The figure then proceeds to stab Order, who stares at the figure for a moment. "It's..you." Order speaks to himself. "The legends were true." Order says as he was being absorbed, "...help us.." Order finishes as he's immersed. Seconds later, the Castle of the Secrets is suddenly blown to bits. ---- (Amnesty's and Red's fates at this point are unclear- I'm assuming for now that they died- so I will modify the text in the future if I need to. Also, this is NOT the story where Arbiter dies.) (So sayeth the Arbiter) 23:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Arbiter stands at the edge of a tall mountain, overlooking Red's Kingdom far off in the distance. He sighs to himself- he had survived battle after battle, emerging a bit worse off in the end, and those he could call his friends, one-by-one, had vanished. "Inferno... you were the first... my brother..." ''Arbiter thinks to himself. ''"...and Amnesty... I never thought one as strong as you would be... gone. And now, even you Red, the one out of us four whose will was truly unbreakable..." Arbiter turns away, and a dark look passes over his face. "...Is this my fate?" he says aloud, speaking his thoughts angrily. "To watch everyone I have ever loved die?" Luck floats down to Arbiter, "Hello Arbiter. Long time." "Indeed, Secret." Arbiter says, giving Luck a curt nod. "No, SEE!!" Chaos comes plummeting down to the earth, making a small crater. Luck sighs, "We have trouble." Arbiter sighs sadly. "What kind of trouble would a Secret have that he needs to seek me out?" he said. "I know we haven't had the best times in the past, but Order, Death, Life, Darkness, and Light are all gone." Luck sighs. "Gone, gone." Chaos dusts himself off. "...gone? How so?" Arbiter asked. Chaos starts first, "WelltherewasthisguyandhevisitedusandthenheabsorbedDeathorsomethinglikethat,andIwaslike'what'..." Lucks sighed once again, "He said that the rest of the Secrets have been defeated, they are gone as in no longer existant. We don't know why, we can't feel them. They're gone." "...whatever is capable of erasing a Secret, I hardly think I can help you with." Arbiter said, turning away. "...besides, I tire of pointless fighting. I've seen everyone I've ever loved die before my eyes. I can't be of any help to you. I'm sorry." Luck stares at Arbiter dumbfoundedly. "Assist us, please, we need help. This is not a matter of Life and Death. Our home, our castle was destroyed! Only Chaos and I are left, and whoever this guy was obviously has something planned out, especially if he knew where to find us." Chaos walks over, "I think you should assist us within our efforts as we try to see if we can- Oh, a butterfly!" Chaos chases it. "...Why? Why should I help you? Do you not understand what I've been through?!" Arbiter's temper begins to flare up as the energies of Chaos begin to affect his mind. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" Luck stares at Arbiter, "Order gave you your power, did he not? And this is how you repay him?" "...Order... Order... DO YOU KNOW THE HELL THAT HIS POWERS HAVE PUT ME THROUGH?! His powers were no gift, but a curse! A CURSE!" "Think about this then, how would have your life been if he had not gave you those powers? You probably wouldn't have met all of your friends. And even though they may have passed on, doesn't mean you're seperated from them." Luck quietly speaks. "I should know. But I'm begging you, to help, without the others, everyhting will be ruined. Whoever attacked us knows how everything works. He's powerful, he's smart." Luck sighs, "I know you think it as a burden to have these powers, but Order gave them to you for a reason. To undo a mistake he made ages before, to hopefully make up for his many mistakes in the past. We aren't perfect." Luck admits. Arbiter glares at Luck for another moment with hatred, then his expression softens into one of sadness- the expression of a man who was world-weary and had suffered more than his share of misery. "They were... more than my friends... they were my brother and sisters..." he says, sounding almost as if he is chocking back a small sob.